


in sickness, in health and in tax forms as well

by notavodkashot



Series: Terms and Conditions Apply [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fake Marriage, Gen, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: Noctis and Ignis discover something surprising about Prompto and confront him about it.





	in sickness, in health and in tax forms as well

“You’re married,” Noctis says, leaning over the table to stare at Prompto with a squint.

“I mean, technically, yeah,” Prompto replies, blinking.

“You’re  _married_ ,” Noctis insists, emphasis changing the entire meaning of the sentence.

“Kinda, yeah,” Prompto replies, snickering.

“Prompto,” Ignis interrupts, one eyebrow arched, “I believe what Noct is meaning to ask, is why would you keep this from us?”

Prompto chuckles.

“Because we’re not… married-married, you know?” He says, shrugging. “I mean, Nyx is a friend, a very dear friend, really, but the whole marriage thing, it’s not what you think.”

“Prompto.”

“Look, a couple years back, just after… after I left home, there were some changes to the immigration laws that weren’t looking really good for me. And it so happened that Nyx was having issues with his insurance at work, because the approved plan for single people was significantly shittier than the one for married folk, and his sister’s condition was only covered under the better one, and we might have been drunk, at the time, while we were bitching about it, but. You know. We thought long and hard about it.”

“You got married over immigration issues?” Noctis asked, blinking. “Why the hell wouldn’t you tell me? I’d have… I don’t know, kicked someone!”

Prompto gave a horrified look.

“Noct, you’re the Prince!”

“Exactly!”

“I can’t just… just ask you to stick your hand into politics just because they might be inconvenient for me!” Prompto shook his head. “That’d be… wow, yeah. No.”

“So you got married,” Ignis deadpanned, eyebrows arched, “instead.”

“Look, we were already going to move in together,” Prompto replies, and then snorts when they stare. “As roommates! Roommates!” He snorted. “Look, we figured there was not much difference between being roommates, which we had already agreed to be, and actually being married, except for some dumb paper that said there was.”

“But you’re  _married_ ,” Noctis insisted, in a way that mystified Prompto quite a bit.

“It’s fine,” Prompto replies, shaking his head. “Look, if either of us ever wanted to get married to someone else for the… traditional reasons, we’ll figure something out. But right now? It’s working pretty well!”

“But-” Noct begins, and then gets interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

“Honey, I’m home~”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
